Udon
Udon(うどん Udon), formally known as Dai Raki, is a wandering Mage who is always on the look out to train potential students that he believes deserve a second chance to prove themselves. He was originally a candidate to become a Guild Master for a Guild, but due to certain incidents that occured in his past, he was exiled from the Guild and left to becoime a wandering mage teaching the next generation and helping them to unlock their own hidden power. Apperance He is shown to have blue spiky hair and blue eyes that sometimes change colors depending the light that shines on his face. It has been shown that when he is around in the day, Udon is seen wearing a normal black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it, and when he goes on jobs or travels in the dark, he wears a black tight shirt with an armored shoulder patch and combat boots with fingerless gloves. Around every part of his body is tattooed with a chain-link pattern, and when using his Tattoo Magic, they change into long chain patters that are rock solid. Personality As a child, Udon was an overactive kid who wanted nothing more than to play for hours at a time even to the point of falling asleep while playing. At his teenage years, his easy going personality later turned to impatient and aggressive as he was constantly trying to better not himself, but those he called his rivals in the way of Magic. However, even with all the negative emoitions, he still managed to matain his good heart, and often helped those who needed it from time to time. At his current age, Udon is shown to be wise beyond his years due to some horrible incidents that often occured in his life, the life lessons he learned from the constant training he had endured, and from the friends he made over the years. He often seen as the mentor people can depend on when they need help fixing a problem or mistake, and he shown to grow out of his constant need to better everyone. Synopsis Mistakes: The Past, Present, and Future *A Shocking Revolution *Mock of The Sisters *The Shining Future History Dai Raki '''was born in the city of Gran Soren to two traveling traders that decided to make the city their home after managing to sell every single item they had collected over the years. During his time there, he often hanged out around in areas that was filled with Mages from around the region. One day, one particular Mage caught his attention as he saw that the mage wanted to fight the best of the best. However, he was shocked to find that person was Hydrate, a Dark Mage who was known for beating the strongest people he could find. After walking away, Hydrate stopped at him telling the young Dai that he had potential ro be a powerful mage, and if he wanted to have glory that he should train and one day challenge the dark mage to a fight. After that moment on, he vowed to become a powerful mage to one day take out Hydrate, and after that promise he found himself having magic inside his body. His parents decided to enroll him in an academy that taught students magic and how to control it. It was during his academy days that he started changing from a sweet boy to an aggressive student that wanted to be the top in everything he did. One day after asking the prettiest girl in his class, he was taught a hard life lesson when he overheard her saying the only reason he was even bothering with him was for her to pass an exam since he was well-rounded with his magic. Dai learned humility at that moment, and promised himself that bragging about himself would be the last thing he would ever do. After graduation, he left Gran Soren to travel around in search of Hydrate, believing himself to be ready to take him down and make his name in the world. He eventually found him and challenged him to a one-on-one battle to determine who was the strongest. However, to the young mages surpise Hydrate easily defeated him without even using half his magic, and was left alive to remember the shame he felt of having boasted about his strength, and being defeated without even putting up a fight. He was eventually found by a Guild Master who was making his trips to recruit new mages for his Guild. Accepting the Master's offer, Dai became the newest member and found himself in the old days of being around good people. He was taught how to use two more magics, making him one of the Guild's strongest members, and was even awarded the title of '''Guild Ace. However, some of the other members became enraged that someone like Dai was in their guild, and plotted to have him thrown out. The members asked him to aid them in a mission that was supposedly held in the mountains, and when they arri\ved there they made it where he was trading the Guild's secrets to a dark mage. After showing the evidence to the Guild Master, Dai was immediatly cut from the guild and excommunicated. He later found out about what was done to him, and wanted revenge for what the members did to him, but he later realized that even if he killed them, nothing could change what happened to him. He soon realized that everything done to him was a trial for him, and the final test was whether to take revenge against those that did him harm, or release his anger and become better. From that day on, he dropped the name of Dai Raki to take up the name of Udon, and he vowed to help the next generation of Mages to find their right paths in life. During his travels, he came apon a trio of people that were going to follow up on a lead on the whereabouts of Aki Li and Domi Li, two people Udon knew had potential to be good. After the defeat of both Aki and Domi, Udon took them under his wing to train them to better themselves. Magic & Abilities Earth-Make - This Caster Magic allows a person to control and manipulate the Earth around them and change it into different forms and shapes. Basic Spells *'Earth-Make : Titan Fist '- Manipulating the earth around his fists, Udon is able to harden his own fists to be able to add addtional impact when he punches an opponent. *'Earth-Make : Rock-Wave '- Slamming down his fists into the ground, it sends out a powerful wave of rock that can deal damage to an opponent. *'Earth-Make : Gravel Grind '- Warping the ground around a certain area, Udon is able to start spinning the area as it starts spinning upward, and traps an opponent as the rock starts inflicting damage on them. *'Earth-Make : Mineral Mayhem '- Shooting up some rock into the air, Udon can break them apart into smaller more dealdy shards of rock as they come down at fast speeds. *'Earth-Make : Twin Katana '- Digging his hand into the rock, Udon can pull out two Katana blades that he uses to fight an opponent at close range. Sacred Spirit Magic - During his time with the Guild, Udon was told by the master that he was a possible candidate to become the next Guild Master, but only if he could master the magic that was protected by them. He mastered the magic, gaining the Earth Spirit, Hoturu, and having complete control over him. Udon has the ability of summoning parts of the spirit through a manifestation of his own body as it enlarges through an aura and solidifies. He has been shown to be able to produce wings that have the capability of taking flight, and can produce a barrier through armor that can protect him. *'Landgore of Titans '- Is one of the spells Udon is able to use when he is using his Sacred Spirit. By manipulating the ground around them, Udon strikes using the spirit's arms into the ground causing arms of Earth to rise as they attack the opponent with It has been shown to be able to level half a forest with ease Tattoo Magic - Using the tattooed chains on most of his body, he can manifest them and use them in combat situations as the chains are able to strike with precise accuracy. Abilities Immense Strength '- Since his constant aggressive behavior in his teenage days, he kept training his body to become stronger, and after all the rough training he has been shown to be able to stand to many people at once. '''High-Intellect '- Being shown to have mastered Sacred Spirit Magic, he is seen as a very intellegent person who can understand someones strength and weakness after seeing them in action. '''Leadership - Using is shown to have natural skills of leading, from taking charge when the guild master was absent, it was said he was considered a candidate to become the next Guild Master. Gallery Udon.png|Normal Apperance 1342585280640.png|Meeting with Aki Li after her defeat Kjgorsda.jpg|Meets up with Domi Li after his defeat Spirial tattoo.png|Udon's Tattoo Magic Subterro.jpg|Udon's Sacred Spirit, Hoturu Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Phantombeast Category:Earth Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Ito Academy